Forever Alone
by juliemaggie
Summary: It was a normal day then Renesmee disappeared, no scent of her was found or has been found. Jacob is alone. Bella and Edward are heartbroken. It's ten years later since the day Renesmee disappeared... (Has been/Is being translated to German by mineemaus! ;) )
1. The room

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Please Review if you liked it.

**RPOV**

I sit alone as usual I never had anything to do here. Just sit and wait. I live in a small room. One window with bars. Two sets of clothes, one is washed one day the other the next. One was tight black jeans and long sleeved black top, the other was white top with short sleeves and long baggy trousers. I have food delivered to me three times a day. That's it. I don't remember much of my childhood other than the woods. I'd been playing with someone who my brain had forgotten over the years and then I was in a black car for hours and then I was placed in here. I've never had visitors, an explanation, nothing. Just the noise of humans outside, the fumes from cars and the odd bug that clambers up the walls and into my room. I'm shocked when I hear voices outside the metal door with too many locks for me to count on. Then the locks are being unlocked. I jump up with vampire speed and stand straight facing the door. What's going to happen? Am I being let out, finally? After ten years am I finally going to be free? Sunlight hits my eyes and blinds me. Two hands grab my right arm and two others grab my left arm. I'm dragged outside and I get my first breath of fresh air. I look at the man that held my right arm. He was tall, strong build and wearing a black suit. Same for the man on my left. I sigh and let them carry me off. I see a woman, well more like a girl, standing in front of us a few minutes later. I sense fear coming from the two men and get a bit scared of what this female vampire can do. They put me down and the girl clears her throat, even though it probably wasn't needed.

"Followed me." She says then turns and walks down a corridor. I follow and walk just behind her, for a moment I think about attacking her but then I remember that I've never thought a full grown vampire before and she probably has. I'm lead to a room with three thrones and three other vampires sitting in them, all male. The girl goes and stands by a boy who must be her twin brother. I look up at the three then the one in the middle begins to speak.

"I'm sure you have many questions to ask, they will all be answered after dinner. I trust you have been treated with care ever since you were brought here. We thought that if we explained everything to you when you were younger you wouldn't understand our side of the story, but now that you've grown I believe you are ready. My name is Aro and in case you have forgotten, your name is Renesmee." Aro smiles at me as if he was my father or friend. I nod a move to stand near the girl. She sends me the smallest of smiles then stares at the door. I then caught on to what they meant by dinner when the door swung open and there stood another female vampire followed by many humans. The man named Aro steps forward, "Welcome!" He then lunges forward and all I hear is screaming. The doors are closed before any human escapes and I see the girl who had brought me here along with all the other vampires lung at other humans. I'm too hungry to not join in with them also.

**BPOV**

I sigh. I miss my child, my daughter so much even after these ten years. I don't want to accept that she might be dead. To me she is still alive somewhere. Edward is thinking of going to see the volturi as they showed some interest in Renesmee the winter before she was taken in the woods. I hadn't seen Jacob for months after that, when I did see him he was worse than me. His eyes had been red and his nose also. It had been clear that he'd been crying all that time. He'd also grown out his hear and started to grow a beard... He didn't look good at all. I'm sitting with my family right now, we're all extra sad because today marks the ten years that Renesmee has been gone. I sigh again then feel the arms of my husband; Edward, rap around me. I try to be comforted by his presence but it doesn't work.

**Please tell me what you think! Sorry if it's short..**


	2. First meal!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**Please review with what you liked and what you think I can improve on!**

**RPOV**

The blood tasted so good! I couldn't believe it! I felt my victim break beneath my grip and their blood soon stopped coming to my mouth. I attacked another and another until I was full. I then stepped back and stood at the edge of the room. I waited for a while then I noticed the girl was standing next to me again. I glanced at the thrones and saw one of them had returned, he had long black/brown hair and looked really bored and another one was walking up to the thrones, he had white/blond hair. They both had red eyes. I don't know what my eye colour is, I've never looked in a mirror, well if I have I don't remember it. Soon everyone else finished and there was just a pile of dead bodies but I hear one heart still beating, one that wasn't mine. I sniffed around then found a small human girl cowering under a bench. I gently pulled her out and placed her in front of Aro. Aro smiled at the girl then raced forward at vampire speed and snapped her neck then drank her dry. He then went back to his throne. "Right, now that dinner is over, do you have any questions, Renesmee?" He asked me in his odd voice, it was friendly but icy at the same time.

I stepped forward, "Yes, why am I here? Who am I? What am I?" The questions rushed through my head and from my mouth less than one second apart. I watched Aro's and the two others faces change as my questions roll off my tongue. I soon stopped to let them answer. Aro just smiled slightly. He seemed vaguely friendly through that smile but it seemed to be hiding something. I didn't trust it.  
"Your name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You're half vampire and half human. You were born of Edward Cullen and Isabella Cullen. We found you wandering in the woods and thought we'd help you, in a sense." Aro said swiftly and calmly, almost as if he didn't care what I thought, just that I believe him. I nodded calmly and thought it all through. _Edward and Isabella Cullen... I don't know those names at all..._  
"I... I don't know who they are. Am I supposed to? Where am I? Where... Where are they?" I didn't know what was happening but nothing felt right to me right now. I just wanted to run and never come back here. Live on my own in some woods somewhere, never return to civilisation...  
Aro just smiled his odd smile again, "You can stay here with us, of course you are free to leave whenever you wish. You are in Volterra, Italy. Your parents are currently living in Forks, Washington still, I believe." He spoke extremely calmly as if I wouldn't care. I tried to keep my breath calm but it's a bit hard when you're getting all this information placed into your head after ten years of nothing. I take one deep breath then my brain moves extremely quickly. _What would these people be like, my parents? If these vampires found me wandering in the woods then did they not care about me? Did I have friends back there? Did I have a life...? But what if this is my path? To live in Volterra forever...  
_I straightened up and stared straight at Aro, "I wish to see my parents first. Just to see what they are like. Drop me off Forks and I'll find them myself. I can run there on my own, if they are... Not nice then I will return. I won't hunt humans on my way so I won't look out of place. Is that a deal?" I talked slowly, well for a vampire, to let it sink in properly. I watched several vampires around me change position in the slightest way but I continued to stare straight at Aro.  
Slowly Aro nodded, "You'll be put on a plane, you'll look even less out of place. Jane and Demetri will accompany you to the plane." I slowly thought it through then nodded, "You may leave now. We'll be seeing you soon again I hope, young Renesmee!" He smiled almost kindly at me. I half bowed in an odd way then walked to the doors. Another vampire who I guessed was Demetri and then the girl who I had just learned was called Jane came and stood beside me and we walked out this place and I was soon sat on a first class seat on an aeroplane headed straight to Forks. Jane had given me plenty of money for if I got bored on the flight. I found myself asleep a few minutes after the plane had set off.

**Okay, please leave a review if you liked it and how you think I could improve. I'm going to start writing the third chapter right away as I'm currently in a writing mood! Please if you have any questions leave them in the reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter if I see them! If none of you understand, basically the Volturi stole Renesmee, kept her for ten years and fed her small lies to make her think that her parents left her in the woods. you'll never be able to guess what is going to come! But if you do guess then I might say you got it right!**


	3. Flight And First Meeting

**Here is the third chapter. I'm going to make this as long as I can make it. I'm going to try to aim for 2000 words in this chapter.  
Please leave a review! I'd mean the world to me! :D  
(I'm going to try to make this a lot longer!)**

**RPOV**

I was awoken by a hostess, "Come on! Wake up! We're about to land." _Don't come too close! Don't come too close!_ I was really hungry and she was starting to smell really good... _Stop thinking about it!_ I tell myself then nod a thanks to her and she goes off to wake some other passengers. I shake the slight sleepiness out of my eyes then stared out of the window for a while. Then I heard the sound for seat belts and stubbornly put on my seat belt just so I looked human-ish. The plane landed and I reached up for my carry-on-bag, it only had a small cell phone with one contact in, the volturi, as I had learned they were called by Jane. Also my second set of clothes, a toothbrush, a silver necklace with a small diamond hanging from it as a present from Aro and rather a lot of cash. I walked off the plane and into the almost sunless day. The sky was covered in clouds and there was barely any sight of blue in the sky. I huffed then stared to walk through the airport until I was finally out. I sat down on a bench just to rest for a moment. I reach into my bag and pull out my necklace. I glance around quickly and spot one guy with olive skin staring at me. I shrug and tie the necklace around my neck then examine the small diamond. Then I smell it. It smelt very... Nice. Not in an edible way though. It definitely wasn't human. I glanced up again and saw the same guy again, but he had walked closer to me now. I examined him for a moment then saw a wide grin spread across his face then I felt his warm arms start to crush me in a huge bear hug!  
I chocked then tried to wriggle out, "Umm, thanks for the hug, dude. But some personal space is very much appreciated!" I couldn't believe he was stronger than me! I sniffed him slightly. Not human and not vampire. He eventually let me go then he seemed to be leaning towards me... I reached up and slapped him across the face, "Excuse me! I don't know who you think you are but I would really love some space." I half screeched at him. I grabbed my bag and spun on my heel to get away but I feel his hand catch my arm. _What is with this guy? _I sighed then pulled my arm away and kept on walking. I heard him behind me and turned sharply, "Is there something you want?"  
"I-I, er, um, don't you remember me Nessie?" He asked. _Why had he called me that? That's not my name! _"Where have you been, Nessie? You've been gone for ten years! What happened?" _Oh, I must have known him before the volturi saved me. _I made a small smile come to my face and shook my head.  
"I'm sorry, what? Who? I have no idea what you're talking about!" I lied smoothly. It was easy for me to lie sometimes. I only lied so that maybe he would leave me alone! "Now, can I help you in any way to find this... Nessie of which you speech?" I kept my face smooth and hoped he didn't see through my lies. After a minute of him turning my words in his brain his face changed.  
"You ARE Nessie. I'd remember that smell anywhere! Half vampire and half human!" I sighed. _Why do I have to smell different? _I raised an eyebrow anyway.  
"How exactly do you even know me? I have lived in Italy for as long as I can remember. And from what I know I was abandoned in the woods! I was left alone then rescued by my friend's! Not by you or whoever my parents are! Who the heck are you?" My voice got loud the whole time. While his face got more and more confused. I stopped him before he could speak, "I don't want to listen to any lies you might have come up with! I just want to meet my parents and see if they are what I think they are. Just so you know, if they are what I think they are like," I stepped closer to him, "I'm leaving, and no one will stop me!" He just shook his head.  
"You're not going anywhere! You'll love your family, just like we love you! How I love you!" I rolled my eyes and stepped back. This guy was just being weirder and weirder._ I don't even know him and he loves me? Yeah, sure! I get dropped in the woods and he expects me to come running to his arms even though I don't know him?_  
"Listen, dude! I. Don't. Know. You. You're not in any of my memories. I don't recognise your scent or your face! I. Don't. Know. Who. You are." **(A/N The stuff written with dots in between are said slowly.)** I sigh and hope it sinks into his brain. Then, without waiting for an answer, I spin round and start to walk towards a taxi. I hop and and find him getting in on the other side and huffed. _Just brilliant, a whole ride with him._ He was about to speak to the driver when I interrupted, "Take us to some woods, any." I didn't want to be specific, I just wanted somewhere to hunt! An odd hiker or two won't kill anyone, will it?  
The taxi stopped outside a wood about half an hour later. I threw the right amount of money into the front seat for the driver then hopped out and started to walk through the trees. I heard the guy get out behind me and huffed. I placed my bag on a high branch then turned to him, "What?"  
He stared at me, dazed. "Where are you going?" The look on his face made him look like he was thick. **(A/N Thick as in not very** **smart...)**  
"I'm part vampire and I'm hungry!" I said sharply then spun on my heel and raced off at vampire speed and used my senses to start to hunt down a random human. I sniff hard then stop dead. Another vampire. Four to be exact. I heard their footsteps getting closer along with some kind of wolf or dog's paws hitting the ground. I stand still then bolt at vampire speed. I reach the tree where my bag is but as I'm reaching up an extremely large wolf tackles me to the ground. The air escapes my lunges as I hit the ground. I bend my elbow up into the wolf's ribcage and hear a crack and a whimper then the weight came off me but it was too late. The four vampires had caught up with me now. All four had amber or bronze eyes, nothing like the bright red eyes of the volturi. I hiss at them and move into a defensive position. I study each one carefully. Two are female and the other two were male. The smallest female looked pixie like. The other female had hair similar to mine but shorter. The next male stood in a protective position to the taller female, he had bronze hair. The last male had blond hair and had a very serious expression. the wolf ran off then that guy with the olive skin came out a few seconds later. I hiss at all five of them again, letting my vampire instincts take over.

**BPOV**

Edward and Alice had talked me into going hunting with them. I'd been chasing after a doe when I caught the scent. Her scent. I told myself it couldn't've been her but as I ran with Edward, Alice and Carlisle we all saw the tall figure and took chase. Jacob managed to tackle her to the ground. I was about to go and see if it really was her when she broke one of Jacobs ribs to get him off then turned to us and hissed at us. I studied her as she started to study us. She was slim and her dark curly hair reached almost to her knees. Her body had been grown for speed and strength over the years. I slowly stepped forward and smiled at her, "Renesmee?" I carefully took another step towards her back she leaned back as if I smelt bad.  
"Why does everyone know me? Look, I just need to find my parents, then I'm out of your woods, okay?" I was shocked, didn't see remember us? You'd think you'd recognise the woman that died and then became a vampire just after you were born!  
I sigh slowly, "Renesmee, I am your mother!" I expected her to run to my arms and hug me tight as she had done when she was younger but instead she just stood there and glared at me then started to circle me.  
"So, your the woman my friends have been telling me about? Abandoning your daughter in the woods isn't a good way to start a family, really, is it?" _What? Abandoned her? What friends?  
_"What are you talking about Renesmee, you and Jake were playing in the woods then you disappear-"  
"I don't want to hear any lies!" My daughter cut me off rudely, "I have been stuck in a room for ten years and not once did I hear anyone come and look or ever try to find me! How would you have felt? I felt unloved and unwanted! If I was then why should I be loved now?" _Unloved... and unwanted? _

**RPOV**

I stop circling this woman and stand by the tree with my bag in. "So you're Isabella Cullen, then?" She nodded, "Then who is Edwin..? No, wait wasn't it Edward Culen?" She nodded then pointed to the man who had been standing protectively in front of Isabella. I sigh deeply, "I'm staying for one week then I'm going back to where I was before." I say stubbornly then jump up and grab my bag. "This is all I have now and in that week that I'm here for I don't want anymore stuff. I've survived with less stuff for ten years so I don't exactly need designer shoes just to go outside!" I saw the face of the pixie one suddenly become a lot less happy, good! "So, I'm starving! I only eat humans and I don't really want to know how or why you have amber eyes, but Aro told me that you eat animals, right?" My so called father nods then speaks.  
"Aro? Do you mean you were with the volturi in Italy?" I nod and I heard him curse beneath his breath, "I should have gone there first!" He whispered to himself.  
"You're not to eat humans here. Your only source of food is animals so get used to it." My mother said stubbornly. I snarl at her.  
"Why do I have to eat animals? I'm a vampire, well half, it's in my nature to drink from humans..." I stop when all four of them plus the olive skinned one were shaking their heads. I huff, "Fine, I'll eat animals!" I then let my senses take over and before a second has passed I'm chasing after a doe. I jump onto her back and sink my teeth through all the fat and skin until I reach her vein. It tasted horrible but it was blood and I told myself to accept it. I hunt another doe then I stand aside as the other four chase after the herd I hadn't seen. I guy with the olive skin came up behind me and startled my by wrapping his arms around me. I pushed my arms out to the side to get him off, "Can I ever get some personal space, please?" His face was full of pain but at the moment I didn't care!  
He sighed, "I guess you don't remember me then. I'm Jacob Black, when you were born I imprinted on you." _He what?_  
"You did what when I was born?" I tried to keep my head straight and focused and not let it wander.  
He sighed, "It means that gravity no longer holds me down, I suppose, in the place of gravity is you!" He smiled at the end.  
I nod, "Right, well, listen dude, I mean Jacob. I don't feel anything towards you, so if you're expecting me to... Well, just don't get your hopes up, okay?" He nodded slowly but I could see that he still thought there was something. I rolled my eyes and waited for the four vampires to return.

**Okay, it's 2249 so I've beaten my target! Please review!**


	4. No New Clothes!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**  
**Please leave a review!**

RPOV

The four vampires returned and they lead me towards their house. I walked on my own but the vampire that resembled a pixie soon skipped over to me, "Hi, Renesmee! I'm your aunty Alice! Are you sure you don't want any new clothes? I could get you some really nice ones that you would like! I still remember all the fabrics you loved when you were a baby! Oh and all the colours of course! Hey, maybe we could even cut your hair and style it! And even get your ears pierced and wear earrings!" I sigh, this is exactly what I didn't want.  
"Listen lady, I don't want new stuff. Why get new stuff when I have perfectly fine stuff to wear? I don't want new clothes or earrings or et my hair cut!" I huff and speed up to get away from her fast but she catches up easily.  
"I know you want new stuff, I know you-" I stopped her there.  
"You don't know me! You don't know the pain I went through! The thirst and the hunger I went through every day for ten years. Will you just leave it? I'm not a little girl! I've grown and whoever you knew is long gone!" I say sharply to her then speed up even more until I reach a river which I easily jump over. I hear the others and Jacob jump over it too. I walked through the rest of the trees then found a large house with three stories. I stop, unsure of what to do now.

JPOV

I sigh, she really had changed. But it was Alice's own fault for getting shouted at, she'd heard Renesmee say that she didn't want new clothes! I see Edward glaring at me and I smile innocently. He falls in next to me after we jump over the river, "I read her thoughts earlier, she's not lying about anything so far. She has felt unloved and unwanted..." _Okay, now you're just rubbing it in my face! _I thought to him and he chuckled slightly. Bella looked at him oddly but he waved it of and chuckled again.  
"You should be more careful around your wife! You'll never know what she's plotting up there unless she lets you!" I chuckled again and wondered how much trouble he could get in.  
"Alright! We even now?"_ Hmm, maybe..._ "Jacob!" _Okay! We are! _He smiled then we caught up with Renesmee. I walked on ahead and opened the door. I cursed under my breath, Charlie was here...

**Sorry if it's short but I'm busy! Please review!**


	5. Bedrooms!

**Don't own Twilight!**

RPOV

I stared at the human just in front of me. Just before I lost control I blocked my throat and stopped breathing. I felt a nudge on my arm and saw Isabella pointing to the woods. I nodded and was about to sprint off when I heard the human speak, "Ah, hello! I thought you were coming back soon... Whose that?" I saw Bella glance at me then at the human.  
"Just a friend of mine dad! From Phoenix!" She smiled gently and he didn't see through it. I mentally sigh and smiled with my mouth still closed. "She was just going to go to her hotel... Jasper! Can you take her to the hotel?" She sent another male vampire a fast wink and chucked him some keys from nearby. He nodded and walked out the door and I followed him, just so I didn't end up killing someone they knew. He lead me to a huge garage and into a car, I didn't know what make it was and didn't bother to ask. We drove out for about ten miles then I heard a beeping noise coming from the guy's pocket and we turned around. I had to hold on to my stomach slightly. When we reached the house again everything was silent except of course my heart, Jacob's and the roar of the engine. We parked and I got out. Everyone came out then. I made my face one of emotionless. So these were the people that lost me! Perfect! Just what I need. Bella seemed to be the only one that wasn't coming towards me. I pleaded to her with my eyes and she caught on. She raced in front of the others. "Back off or I'll turn you all to cinders!" She warned. She must have some kind of reputation because everyone back off. I sighed then spook quickly.  
"I just want to be shown to my room, if there is one! I only want one, just one, of you to show me!" I watched as Jacob glanced at Edward then Edward nodded and Jacob came forward and lead me through the house. When we reached to the top floor there was only one room. I glanced at him then stepped inside. I would have said it was okay if it hadn't been for the clothes for a boy hanging out of a chest of draws. I spun round to Jacob and glared at him but he was just smirking at me.  
"I'm sorry, but all other rooms are taken! I swear, this is the only room left!" I huffed. There was only one bed but it was massive! There was enough room for about five of me! I sighed, knowing I'd have to accept it.  
"Well, which side do you sleep on? I don't want to be in your way." I said truthfully.  
"Either side really, you sleep wherever! I've got to go, I'm starving!" He rubbed his belly then jogged down stairs. I felt a small amount of loss then got a hold of myself. I placed my bag down on one side. I got out all my stuff and placed them onto the bed. I grabbed my toothbrush and walked into the bathroom. It was large and spotless! I sighed and put my toothbrush near the sink and walked out. I folded up my other set of clothes and put then down on the floor. I hid my cash under one of the chest of draws. I then reached inside my shirt and pulled out my neckless and twirled the diamond through my fingers. I lay on the bed and just stared at it and my slight reflection in the mirror. I must have sat like this for about half an hour before I heard Jacob bounding up the stairs. I heard him stop outside the door for a second then he walked in with a huge grin on his face, "Hi!" He looked at me like I was some kind of beauty queen!  
"Hi!" I said emotionlessly then went back to staring at my diamond which I was now hiding in my hand. Jacob walked around the room and lay down next to me and tried to look at my necklace but I put it back into my shirt before he saw it. "What?" I was very aware of how close he was to me and didn't like it much.  
"Nothing." He sighed.  
"Um, could you..." I gently pushed him away using his shoulder and my hand.  
"Oh, right, sorry!" He leaned away and lay back on the pillows.  
I yawned and glanced around for a clock, "Don you know what the time is?"  
"About seven, I think." Jacob answered and I nodded.  
"Okay! I think I'll go ask for some human food then I'll go to sleep." He nodded and watched me as I walked to the door and out. I slowly walked down the steps and saw Edward there, "Can I have some food, please?"  
Edward nodded and lead me into the kitchen. It took him about ten minutes to cook it and I took a while to eat it. It was a bit hard to get used to eating human food again. I had to slowly bit at the eggs and chew even slower for the toast. It'd been about three quarters of an hour down here now. I heard footsteps and saw Alice smiling her face off at me, _why did I just get the feeling that I wasn't going to like this?_

**Please review with any improvements. Leave questions about the story either in a review or PM me! :)**


	6. Dreams or Memories?

**Sorry I took so long, my computer deleted this chapter just as I finished it! But I think you might like it...**

Thank you very much Jezzabella for your review!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

**RPOV**

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?" I asked as Alice continued to come at me.

"Oh, come on Renesmee!" She pulled out a tape measure, _oh great! _"But I knew you couldn't survive without more than two pairs of clothes. I can't see on ahead because the wolves are about and I've never been able to see your future but I know you're going to love me!"

I had to snarl, "I don't want more clothes! I've 'survived' this long so why can't I survive for my time here?" I shouted into her face, "I don't want new clothes because I don't need new clothes!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do not shout at your aunt! Now hold still so I can get your measurements!" _She can't be serious? Can she?_

"Did you even listen to me? Or are you so obsessed with having your way you ignored me?" I smiled slightly as she stopped dead, "Get away from me because I don't like you and you're getting more and more irritating! If I find out you've ordered me clothes I'm going to rip them up and stuff them down your throat for you. Got it?" I turned, not caring and almost bumped into Jacob. I huffed and went around him before he could stop me and stormed upstairs. I heard some people talking downstairs but I ignored it. I went into the bathroom and smashed something just to let my anger out. I found out it was just some kind of make-up after I settled down on the floor to calm down. I heard someone come into my room but I just put my head in between my knees so I couldn't see whoever it was. I heard them come into the bathroom and pick me up. I figured out it was Jacob from his warmer skin. He set me down on my side of the bed and let me curl up. It must have been about two hours later when I stretched out and sat up. Jacob was stood over by the door and staring at me. "What have I got bed hair or something?" I asked, shocked that he didn't look away or even blush!

He stepped forward then sat on the bed on his side, "Alice says she's sorry. I can see how you were right about her being obsessive but it's just that no ones actually said it to her face..." He looked away finally. I nodded.

"I guess no one had the guts, seeing as none of them actually have guts anymore." I heard him chuckle slightly at my joke.

"Yeah, that must be it!" He said with a small smile. I huffed and leaned back on the pillows. I closed my eyes gently I hoped I would eventually go to sleep. I was very almost asleep when I felt soft, warm lips touch mine. My eyes flew open only to see black ones looking right at me.

I shoved him off me and wiped my mouth, "Ew! what'd you do that for? I thought we were just friends?"

I looked over to see a small amount of pink coming through his olive skin, "I'm sorry. I couldn't really help it..."

"Get some self control!" I said sharply then crawled into the actual bed and faced away from him.

"Aren't you going to change clothes?" I heard him ask when I was even closer to sleep than before.

"No! I stay in one set of clothes for twenty-four hours exactly!" I said sharply then grabbed one of the pillows and put it over my head so that I wouldn't be able to hear him. I fell asleep and hoped that I'd be alone when I woke.

~/~/~/~

_I was running. Running through a forest. But laughing as well. I looked behind me to see an extremely large wolf chasing me but I only giggled harder. Was I mad? The wolf is going to eat me! I giggled again then realised that I wasn't myself. I was a child again... Okay, this is weird... I heard the wolf behind me but as I glanced behind me I saw it wasn't there. I ran faster but soon a large body grabbed me, "You can't get away from me, Nessie!" It was Jacob's voice! Okay, so I'm running and Jake's chasing me as a wolf...? Okay..._

~/~/~/~

Then the dream ended. I groggily opened my eyes and then groaned. Strong, warm arms were around my waist, my back was pressed against someone's chest and someone was snoring down my ear... I wonder who it is! I huffed then pulled his arms off me and climbed out of bed. I felt that same small amount of loss again but managed to ignore it. I grabbed a pillow and put it into my place and saw Jacob hug it tighter slighting. I rolled my eyes but then I heard my name and thought he'd woken up but when I turned I realised he must have said it in his sleep. _Boys! _I thought then grabbed my other pair of clothes and went to the bath room to change.

**So, what'd you think? I know people are reading this because I've seen the views *Squints eyes* C'mon guys! How am I suposed to know how to improve if I don't get anymore reviews? *Puppy-dog eyes* Please review!**


	7. Breakfast With Wolves!

**Sorry but this is going to be really short because I'm in a hurry right now...**

I don't own twilight, I promise!

RPOV

I washed my hair and brushed out the small amounts of human food left in my teeth. I grabbed a hair brush that was there and brushed out the knots in my hair until my long curls were normal. I usually used my fingers but I guess using a brush is easier if you have long hair like me. I went back in the room to find Jacob stretching. I sat on the bed and admired my necklace, which I'd forgotten to take off earlier. I felt and heard Jacob get up and start getting dressed. I kept my back to him as I **really** didn't want to see him like that. I mentally shuddered then stared down at the diamond again. Then the dream popped back into my head, I still remember running, only slightly fearful of being caught but knowing and accepting it. _But why was Jacob chasing me? Surely he's just a friend of the family. So why would he have been chasing me as if he was my big brother? Then last night with that kiss...? Stop thinking about it Renesmee! It'll fade out of your memory, hopefully!_

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned slightly to see Jacob, "You okay? You were shaking slightly? Hey, where'd you get that?" He pointed to my necklace which I placed back inside my shirt.

"I'm fine and it's a gift from my friends." I stood and walked to the door and I heard Jacob following me. I went downstairs and saw Carlisle, I think his name was, and another female. She had hazel hair and those odd amber eyes. She was also small. She beamed at me while I didn't even allow the light to come to my eyes. I looked around and saw a huge pile of pancakes then a smaller plate with cooked eggs on. I went for the eggs just as about eight men, that looked a lot like Jacob, came and joked with Jacob for a second then they all started to eat the huge pile of pancakes. Jacob grabbed about twenty then came and sat by me. He ate his more politely than the others, they just stuffed them down their throats while Jacob took rather big bites but didn't have syrup running all over his face at least. I wondered if it was for my own benefit but then waved it off and continued to eat my food.

**Sorry, I know it's really short but I couldn't add anything else... Please review but don't put something about longer chapters because that is actually pretty hard for me...**


	8. Beach trip!

**Anyone want to make an adventure for Renesmee to go on? If so, leave it in a review or PM me!**

**I don't own twilight, I promise!**

**RPOV**

I finished my food and leaned back. I saw Alice again, grinning, and moaned, "If you even think about clothes I'll rip you to pieces myself!" I warned her.

She frowned but I didn't really care. I saw Edward chuckling and raised a brow at him. "She had just started planning a fashion show for you!" He explained.

I nodded then rolled my eyes. "No, thanks!"

Edward chuckled again, "I don't think there's going to be a way of stopping her!"

"Is that a challenge?" I questioned. Edward just shook his head then shrugged. I glanced at Alice who was now on the phone to some fashion person and was practically dancing on the spot, "If I see one piece of fabric, I'm building a fire just for you!" I shouted to her. She huffed and walked into the arms of a male vampire I didn't know the name of. He was tall and muscular, must be her mate. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward come over to me.

"I got this for you on your first christmas." He said then handed me a small device, "It has thousands of songs on it, you can listen to them by doing this," He showed me how to use it, "There were several on there you liked. It's yours, from then to now." I nodded and thanked him. I looked at a few then listened to a song called _Try_ by someone called _P!nk_ through the headphones. I plugged them in my ears even though everyone would be able to hear it anyway. I listened to the words and didn't really understand them, something about desire and a flame... I shrugged and continued to listen to a few more by P!nk. By the time I'd listened to four of her songs the 'pack' had finished all the pancakes and where cleaning the syrup off their faces. Jacob came back and sat by me again and smiled at me slightly but I didn't return it. I fitted the music thing into my pocket on my shirt.

"So, what's going on today?" I asked, feeling bored and after ten years locked away you don't really know what to do much.

"We could race to the beach?" Jacob asked me in a slight whisper.

"I don't know where the beach is..." I answered him a whisper too, though I don't know why I did.

**JPOV**

_Why did I kiss her last night? She probably won't like me now! What were you thinking Jacob?_ I thought as I tried to be polite while eating my pancakes, but, being a wolf, it's hard not to want to eat it all then grab some more before you've even swallowed the first bite! I heard some music and glanced behind me to see Nessie with her MP3 player that she got on her first and last christmas with us. I finished eating and went and stood beside her a few minutes later.

"So, what's going on today?" Nessie asked, she sounded really bored.

"We could race to the beach?" It was usually nice there, and the weather is being okay this morning anyway.

"I don't know where the beach is..." Nessie answered.

"That's easy! Just follow your nose!" I said then grabbed her hand in mine and lead her outside. I thought about running into the trees to change but I didn't really want to. She hadn't let go of my hand and we were now walking across the Cullens lawn hand in hand. It felt nice but I don't think Nessie even notice, she was listening to some other music, a song I didn't know. I lead her through the trees until I made her stop and forced myself to let her hand go, "Want to race then?" She nodded and giggled then we set off. She was pretty fast, like her father I guess, even though she was still half human. She beat me by an arm to the beach and leapt into the air, doing a forward flip to celebrate her victory. I chuckled at her then grabbed her hand gently and she didn't pull away. We walked down to beach for a while, I think she was staring at the sea the whole time while I was stealing glances at her beautiful face. Maybe it was just because she was my imprint or she really was beautiful. I was snapped out of my dream by someone talking to me. No, not me, Nessie!

"Hey, I haven't seen you here before!" _Mike Newton... Not him, I thought he was gone from my life for good!_ "What's your name?" _He's twenty-nine and still chasing girls. His ex-wife, Jessica, divorced him about three years ago because they met a gang in a dark street and he was going to let her be raped! If a stranger hadn't phoned the police I bet he would have stayed and watched!_

"I'm new 'ere and not staying long. My name's Renesmee, that's all your going to learn about me!" Nessie said pretty rudely, but I didn't care, I would have been saying worser things to him if she wasn't here.

"That's not a very nice tone! I'm Mike. Renezemai? Nice name!" _How did he ever get a girlfriend?_

"It's Renesmee, if you can't pronounce it then don't say it!" I had to hold back a silent chuckle on that.

"Sorry. Anyway, are you free tomorrow, I heard that a new love film is coming out!" _He cannot be serious?_

"Sorry, but I'd much rather have a territorial Rhino shove his horn up where the sun doesn't shine then go on a date with you." I had to chuckle at that.

"What's wrong with you, Black?"

"It's Jacob. Now, you've had your go at a younger girl and failed, so why don't you just go embarrass yourself with some cheerleaders?"

"She's younger than you too!"

"I think it's my choice, not my age!" Nessie spat at him. Then turned to me and kissed me roughly, _what...?_

**RPOV**

Okay, so how am I going to get this Mike guy off my back? I huffed as they started bickering like two old ladies about how young I am, I'm eleven but I have the mind and body of a fully matured human/vampire so does it really matter? Apparently it does.

"She's younger than you too!" _Oh! For Heaven's sake, I'm going to have to step in!_

"It think it's my choice, not my age!" I spat at Mike then thought of a way to get rid of him. I turned to Jacob and attacked his lips with mine. It was rough but nice at the same time, not like last night when it was a soft kiss. I felt his tongue on my lip but I kept my mouth shut, it was only an act anyway. I opened my eye and saw a very shocked Mike. I closed it again then made my hands crawl up into Jacob's hair and forced my body to move forward into his. There was only the three of us on this part of the beach anyway so it didn't really matter. I opened my eye again and Mike was gone. I mentally sighed then looked at Jacob and realised I didn't want to move, but my breath was starting to come in gasps so I was going to have to move pretty soon.

Jacob broke apart first but it was clear he didn't want to. He pressed his forehead to mine and wrapped his arms around me. He then chuckled, "Was that real or just a show?"

"Does this answer your question?" I said after I had my breath back then attacked his lips again.

**Oh! Renesmee's starting to have new feelings, but will they last...! Ooohh! What's going to happen next...? Please review if you want to find out sooner! :D**


	9. Love and hate in 24 hours!

**Come on, I can see the views going up 100 a day yet no new reviews :'( I went back and fixed the spelling errors on the last chapter, I wrote it while I was half asleep...**

**I don't own twilight, I promise.**

**RPOV**

I ended the kiss first this time and was slightly too embarrassed to face Jacob right now so I brought him close and hid my face in his chest. I don't know how I'm going to survive sharing a room with him but I think things might work out. I felt his lips kiss my head, "Please don't hide from me, Renesmee." I look up to realise I'm crying, "Hey, hey! Dry your eyes, why are you crying?" I shake my head, unable to answer and hugged him close again. After a minute he lifts my chin and wipes away my tears and smiles gently to me then kisses my lips. I know it was supposed to be short and sweet but it didn't end like he had probably planned it. My hands grabbed at his hair and without force this time my body moved into his as he deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue on my lips again and this time I opened up to him. I giggled as Jacob picked me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. I glanced around, the beach was still empty but the sun was higher up in the sky. Jacob carried me back into the forest and lead me to a flowering meadow. I unwrapped my legs and stared in awe at the flowers and the trees and, well, just the beauty of the meadow. I felt Jacob grab my hand and then he was pulling me to the ground. I was scared for a second but then he just hugged me and smiled at me. We must have stayed like this for hours, until it started getting dark actually. I heard my stomach grumble and huffed as I sat up. I stood and walked into the woods and let my senses hunt for me then I found the scent of a small mountain lion male and took chase. I came back to the meadow a few minutes later, trying to fix my shirt and pants which were completely shreds, _Great, another excuse for Alice!_ The claws had dug into my skin but the venom in my blood was already working to fix that. I heard Jacob stand and come over to me, "Are you alright? You look a little uncovered." I whacked his chest.

"Be quiet!" I then felt him run his hand over a deep cut on my arm which had only just started to heal.

"I didn't know your skin could be cut through. I don't like it." I rolled my eyes.

"Why? It's just a scratch and my venom will fix it in less than five minutes, I promise!" I kissed his cheek gently, "Now, can you help me with my clothes?"

"Do you really want me to help you?" He asked in a husky voice as he wrapped his arms around my waist and ducked his head down so our faces were less than an inch apart.

"Um, never mind then!" I said then he chuckled and peck my lips, "Do we have to go back home? I don't really want to turn up like this."

"No one will mind if we just race to our room." He waved his brows.

"Nuh-uh! Don't even think about it!" I said and chuckled then hugged him, "But we can race to our room just to sleep!"

"Fine!" Jacob huffed, "But if you're going to sleep in that..." His eyes trailed up and down my body.

"Hey! Don't you even think about it!" I ordered and I could tell he would obey. We then walked hand in hand back through the trees then raced across the lawn, through the front door, shouted 'Goodnight' to the stunned faces of the vampires then ran up the stairs, giggling. I was the first into the room. I stepped behind the door and a second later Jacob came through the door. I giggled then jumped onto his back and pushed him onto the bed carefully. "I win!" I said huskily into his ear then rolled off him and into the covers of the bed. Jacob chuckled then climbed in after me and hugged me close. All thoughts of the volturi were gone from my mind and for one moment I felt free of all responsibility's and choices all thanks to Jacob. I'll have to remind myself to thank him one day. I thought I would fade into dreams of being in the woods again but I couldn't have been more wrong...

~/~/~/~

I woke the next morning and yanked Jacob's arms off me. He didn't wake. I was about to walk to the bathroom when I realised that in the night Jacob had taken my clothes off. I huffed, grabbed my other one then walked into the bathroom. _I can't believe what I did yesterday! How could I have been so stupid? Now he's going to think that I belong to him, like a slave! _That brought back a part of my dream. I shook it from my mind as I brushed out my teeth, washed my hair then got dressed and brushed my hair. I walked back into my room and grabbed my torn clothes which had been thrown onto Jacob's side of the room. I threw hem into the bin then went downstairs to find Alice and left Jacob still sleeping. I found Alice on the second floor, "I need one, just one, new outfit. I got my other one shredded by a mountain lion. Okay, Alice? Only one outfit. I'll burn the rest no matter how much you payed for it."

Alice nodded, "Got it! How's it going with you and Jacob? You looked pretty smitten yesterday."

"Yeah, yesterday. Today's a new day." I said stubbornly, I didn't really want to tell her about my dream. In my ten years I'd learn that my dreams helped sometimes, like predicting what food was coming and whether a bug was going to reach it before I.

"Renesmeeeee! Tell me what happened, now!" Alice demanded.

"Okay! Okay! Well, I had this dream last night-"

"Wait! This is all because of a dream?" Alice questioned me.

"My dreams have always been right! Like when I was in that room for ten years I'd see what food I'd be getting and when so that the bugs didn't get it before I did! They were never wrong!" I answered, a bit desperately because I had the feeling she wouldn't understand.

Alice sighed, "Alright, I think I understand. Now please tell me about this dream of yours."

"Not here! Not here where he may be able to hear us!" I demanded.

Alice nodded, "Very well, come with me!" She lead me downstairs and out of the door then towards the river. It took us about five minutes in this time I tried to block out my dream so I wouldn't burst into tears now. I knew right now that whatever Jacob did, said, I could never trust. It might take him many, many, many years until I can even think of him as a human! I think I would much rather go on a date with that Mike guy than see him again or even smell him. "Right then," Alice said as we reached the river she sat down on a large rock and patted the one next to it. I took a deep breath then waited a moment, "What happened in this dream of yours?"

I took another deep breath, "When I got into bed last night I felt like I was the happiest girl on earth. I thought to myself that I'd need to thank Jacob one day for it because I knew it was all thanks to him. I thought I would enter one of my happiest dreams or at least have dreamless sleep-"

"Yes! Yes! Get on with it please!" Alice begged.

"Alright! Alright! Well as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep I saw..."

**Oh, what did she see? La, la, la! Hehe! Please review with what you think is going to happen! I have a basic idea but you can add in your own touch either in a PM or a review! Please tell me a way to improve! I'm going to be updating about once a day or once every two days now seeing as school has nearly ended for the year!**


	10. The dream, No, The Nightmare

**I'm only doing another chapter because I want to get the dream out while it's still in my head. Please review, and sorry but you've missed your chance to add stuff to the dream! BTW this is going to be pretty short!**

**I don't own Twilight, I promise!**

**RPOV**

"Alright! Alright! Well as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep I saw Jacob. I ran to him and touched his back. He turned and grabbed my arms roughly then threw me onto a nail bed and I screamed. He said, 'Why do you care? You'll heal in five minutes, that's what you said, that's what you promised!' He then pulled me off the bed and threw me into a coffin full of spikes and I heard him lock it. I broke out of it only to find Jacob holding a rope. He tied my hands together then threw me onto a bed and he... Well, I never learnt the word, but I didn't want to. He then grabbed some chains and had me serve me everyday we were alive and that's forever. He turned me into his slave. He didn't allow my cuts to heal. He placed spikes into all my cuts to make sure they healed. My venom tried to get rid of it but he just kept replacing them. It was so painful, it still feels like I have the spikes in my arms, legs, head, neck, everywhere! Then later on in the dream he took me down many, many steps then threw me into a dark room. The floor cracked open and I fell onto hard rock. I was then put into more chains and made to move molten lava about to keep the ground together. My skin burned and flaked off. There was no where to sleep, if I tried more skin would come off. When Jacob eventually came back for me, he'd been on a trip and left me in the 'care' of his pack. He was disgusted by me. He punched me just because I had holes in my body and kept saying, 'You promised you'd heal!' But I couldn't speak. My lips were gone, I might as well have been a skeleton. My venom worked extremely hard to try to heal me and soon my venom... Stopped. There was only blood left that worked and that made me weaker and weaker. I was eventually brought out of the core of the earth only to be put into a science lab where they prodded me and tried to figure out how I was still alive. They said at one point that they thought my heart was visible. Soon my venom started to come back and repaired me, but I was left with so many scars I wasn't aloud outside..." By this point I was crying, the pain had been so horrible, "When I woke in JAcob's arms all I felt was shear anger and hatred. I don't want to even smell him ever again. I don't know what to do Alice!" I cried harder and she hugged me close and let my tears soak her clothes.

"Why don't you go have a nice warm bath and relax all your muscles? Just ignore Jacob unless you want his comfort, just remember that, that isn't him now. Now he's a loving man and wants to give his heart to you. Don't turn your back on him."

I huffed but nodded. I then walked back and into my room. Jacob was getting dressed but luckily he had his shorts on. At the sight of him I saw the flashes of the dream return and I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my already soaked cheeks. It was a minute before Jacob came and hugged me. I felt the urge to push him away, but I also felt another urge to just bury myself inside him and never come back out. We stayed like this until I stopped crying. Jacob didn't question me but when he tried to kiss me I turned my head away. I didn't really feel like it, what with the scars of the dream, no nightmare, still so fresh in my brain.

**Alright... So...?**


	11. Forgiveness?

**Please review, do you think we'll be able to reach 7 by tomorrow?**

**RPOV**

I sighed and broke away from our hug. I went to the bed and Jacob sat beside me. I told him all about my dream. About the scars he had given me. About my ruined skin. About how my blood boiled near him when I woke this morning. About how I hated him until Alice talked to me. Jacob hugged me again when I started to sob. I realised that I fit perfectly into his big arms, like they'd been made for me or I'd been made for then. I smiled slightly then pulled back and kissed his cheek.

**JPOV**

I was shocked at her dream. I wanted to tell her there and then that if I ever did do that to her I would inject one drop of her own venom into my arm and slowly and painfully die. But I kept quiet, I didn't want her to think on that too much. I let her cry into my chest until she leaned back and kissed my cheek. I was taken aback, seeing as she'd just had to relive her dream and retell it to me, _heck! I would be scared!_ "Renesmee..." I whispered to her, "I don't understand you sometimes..."

Renesmee sighed, "I just realised that we were made for each other..."

I smiled and hugged her slightly closer then kissed her lips. "I couldn't agree more!" I sighed against her lips. Her hands went up to my hair and she deepened our kiss. We fell backward onto the bed and our kiss ended and our giggles started.

Renesmee gently rolled off of me but I grabbed her hand before she could get up. I pulled her back to my side. "Hey!" She protested.

"What?" I asked then chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen..." I sighed. I glanced down at her and was surprised by her expression, "What is it?"

She turned up to look at me with a slightly joking expression, "I don't know you full name!"

I chuckled, "My full name is Jacob Ephrain Black. But I prefer Jacob!" I smirked.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, kinda like her dad does. "Well then! Jacob, I love you too!" I smiled and slide her on top of me so I could hug her better. She brought her lips down to mine and we lost ourselves. That is, until our stomach's started having a who-can-be-the-loudest competition. We broke apart from each other chuckling then we went downstairs and ate a lot of eggs.

**I know it's really short but I need to update my other stories too!**


	12. Desires

**Allison ~ She gained her venom over her ten years of solitude. If she didn't have her venom my story kinda wouldn't work later on ;) Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been having bad headaches!  
I don't own Twilight, I promise!**

**RPOV**

"Are you sure?" I asked Jacob as he lay down on our bed, I still wasn't sure the other vampires were my family. But Jacob had been persuading me all day now. He'd explained to me about Bella and Edward's powers and how Bella had been shielding my brain from Edward ever since we first reached the house, so I had some privacy. He'd also told me about my power, which I actually had no idea about. I managed to show him some memories of my old home. I was going to show him my first dream, but I decided to keep it secret for now. I wasn't sure whether it was a dream or actually a memory...

"I'm pretty sure! I was at your birth!" Jacob said and shuddered slightly, _I'm not going to ask what happened!_

"What! How old are you?" _I must have heard wrong, right?_

"I was sixteen when I stopped ageing." Jacob smiled up at me.

"Stopped ageing...?" He'd explained a bit about his life as a wolf but only that at first he phased whenever he got angry.

"We stay the same age until we are able to control when we phrase. If I stop phasing I'll start ageing again. But I'm never going to not phase." He reached over to me and grabbed my hand. He kissed it then gently pulled me to his chest and kissed my forehead.

"Why are you never going to stop phasing? Don't you want to settle down and have kids some day?" I looked down at my hands for a bit.

Jacob gently lifted my chin, "I do want kids one day. But I want them to be ours," I blushed and hid from him in his chest, "And I'll never stop phasing, so I can live with you forever." I smiled up at him and went to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and I kissed his lips. My hands crept up and around his neck and his went around my back. Our tongues fought for dominance for a bit but then we had to break apart so we could catch our breath. I moved so I was sat on his lap with my head against his shoulder.

"Do you really want me to have your kids?" I mumbled into his muscular neck. I really did like his body but I'd never admit it to anyone. Probably not even Jacob himself.

"Of course." I smiled and pecked his lips but he made it deeper. Our lips moved in time with one another easily. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and easily gained entrance to my mouth. We held the kiss until we couldn't breath any longer. We broke apart gasping wildly. I blushed when I realised I'd moved. I was sat on his lap with my legs either side of him. I could very much feel my desire for him their, heck, I could feel his for me. But I knew he'd never, unless he wanted to loose an arm or a leg, maybe, from one of the many vampires that are apparently my family. I was about to slide of him but he shook his head, "I like this. It feels nice but not in just that sense." I felt my cheeks burn.

I shook my head at him and placed my head onto his chest and listened to his heart. "Renesmee? Renesmee?" I heard and looked up at Jacob. I glanced at the window and saw it'd been at least two hours. Jacob chuckled, "I would have let you sleep but you were groaning my name so many times I thought I might have to take you while you were still asleep." I swear I was a slight bit of pink on his cheeks while mine must have been blood red.

"Um... I... Er..." I stuttered, I had no idea what to say in this situation.

Jacob gently reached up and pulled my head back down to his chest. I felt his lips on the top of my head and I got a shock. Not an electrical shock. Not a painful shock. But a desirable shock. I suddenly had the feeling that I just had to go all the way with Jacob, and no one else, ever. _Stop it Renesmee! You can't be serious! _But I was. I looked up at Jacob and knew he felt the same, "Do you feel that?" He whispered.

All I could do was nod, 'Where are the others?' I sent to him using my power.

"They just left to hunt, all of them." He forced himself to say.

The desire had grown since before. It was overpowering me now and knowing the fact that all the others were gone and we actually had our chance to only excited my desire more, I needed him and soon. "Jacob...?"

"No Renesmee. I can't." Jacob said sternly but I could still see the desire on his face, it hadn't overpowered him yet but it might soon. He gently moved me from on top of him and away from the thing I craved most in this very second.

"Please Jacob. I'll do anything..." I begged. I probably would have gotten down on my knees if he'd have asked. I'd have walked through fire, over hot coals, even into lava or magma if he asked! But I knew he never would have.

"Renesmee..." He sighed but then slowly pulled me to him and kissed my lips with all the passion he held.

**I was reading an odd book, not a Fanfiction, and I got that idea. I just tweaked it a bit here and there... Please review, and I know it's been ages and this chapters not what you might have expected... Please Review!**


	13. Return of the Nightmares, the real ones!

**Warning! Warning! This chapter might come as an odd shock, but maybe not.**

**I don't own Twilight, I promise!**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Get away from me!" I yelled at the man. I was in a wood, I didn't know or remember where. It was raining heavily and I was soaked to the bone. I man, well really a male vampire, was coming at me with a sack. His face was blurred and dark. He wore a red cloak that reminded me off Aro and his vampires. I snarled as he grew closer. He was faster than Edward and stronger than Emmett. Plus the human side of me didn't help much so he was catching up with me pretty fast.

I tripped and fell. I picked myself up and continued. I'd been running for what seemed like days. My body couldn't go much longer. I'd started out at vampire speed but now I was starting to slow. It's been twenty-five hours if I remember right. It'd all seemed to start out so normal twenty-six hours ago...

**~Flash Back~**

I woke in the arms of my love. Last night had been the best ever, we hadn't gone the whole way but it was nice to just be in his arms all night. I kept my ear next to his heart and listened to his breathing. I knew it was about nine, but I didn't want to get up and out; because in my brain that means, 'Up, out and away from Jacob...' Which wasn't an option lately. I sighed and twisted about slightly, trying to wake Jacob but it wouldn't work. I huffed, knowing he was at least half awake. I rolled my eyes then reached up and attacked his lips. After a few seconds he woke and moved his lips in time with mine. We eventually broke away and I giggled.

"Can I be woken like that every morning?" Jacob asked innocently.

I pretended to think, "Hm, do I get anything out of it?"

"Being able to kiss you're incredibly hot boyfriend everyday?" He grinned like an innocent child.

"Incredibly hot boyfriend, you say...? Nope, never head of one!" I said, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Renesmee..." Jacob moaned, _how can just my name sound so... sexy?_

"Yes?" I asked, as if I didn't know what he was moaning about.

"Can you please wake me up every morning with a nice kiss?" He asked and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Stop it! Alright! I'll do it!" I huffed and shook my head.

"Yay! Thank you, Renesmee!" Jacob squealed.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to go shower."

"Hey, can I come?" Jacob, trying to be cute.

"No, you can't."

"Too bad," He picked me up fireman style, "I'm coming anyway!"

"Not fair!" I called over his shoulder then reached back a smacked him on the head.

I didn't like it but we managed to clean each other, after a lot of awkwardness that I'm not even going to try to explain. Then we finished off by having a towel fight, like normal people do! Not. Jacob had decided to roll up a towel then started, gently, whacking my calves with it. I was soon whacking him on the head with several all put together. Seeing as he didn't even notice when I hit him with only one towel on the back of the head.

Anyway, we eventually made it back to our bedroom, dressed, we giggled at a couple of odd times then went downstairs for some food. I ate a small plate of pancakes while Jake helped himself to four large plates. I rolled my eyes at his appetite and slowly chewed my food. Something wasn't right today, I could feel it in my gut, but I had no idea what it was.

I shrugged it off for now and gently grabbed Jacob's hand under the table. Edward and Bella were off somewhere, not in the house. The pixie and he mate, Jasper, we're watching some show with the super model called Rosalie and her mate Emmett. Carlisle was in his study and Esme was here cooking the 'pack' more food.

It was then that I heard a voice. A whisper at first that I didn't catch, as it just floated straight past me. I looked around and saw no one so I just shrugged. Then I heard it again it was louder this time. It said, 'Run. Run far away and return home.' I stared blindly at the wall as my eyes lost focus and I saw Aro calling to me. I felt my body move without command. Then Jacob pulled me out of the trance.

"Renesmee? Hello! Renesmee, you there?" Jacob called and waved his hand over my face.

"I'm here, mutt! I have to go!" I turned and ran but Jacob followed. When I hit the trees I sensed them I mentally kicked myself. They'd been waiting for me to come out so they could catch me again. My eyes lost focus for a moment and I saw a bright meadow. Then Jacob in wolf form. Then several dark men running at me. Then a dark car. I then only saw my room which had been my home for ten years. I was never going back without a fight!

I ran faster, using a large majority of my speed and strength. I lost several of the volturi vampires then. But about five managed to follow. I took twists and turns until there was only two left. One tripped on something they hadn't seen because they were focused only upon me. Then it was just me and the one guy left.

**~End of Flash Back~**

* * *

**I know, it's short and rushed but I'm super tired so I apologise if you cannot read it or it make zero sense! Please review!**


End file.
